


Nighttime

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: Au Dump [5]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Apologies for any mistakes or sub par writing, Liraa's a clingy smol, lasat kit Liraa, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedtime at the temple is Liraa's favorite time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime

**Author's Note:**

> So his is our au where Ezra and the crew start a Jedi temple and Ezra's basically a dad to all these kids. Liraa's a little yellow lasat kit who imprinted on Ezra when she was born and thus is clingy and possessive and adorable.

Bedtime in the temple was never boring with all the kids around. Liraa just wished they'd all hurry up and go to sleep already so Ezra could come and snuggle up with her. She couldn't sleep without him, didn't they know that? She hoped no other kids would come to Ezra's room tonight. Ezra had the biggest bed in the temple. There was always a youngling that needed a hug or a sympathetic ear after a bad dream or a long day, no matter how much Liraa pouted.

Liraa _adored_ Ezra. He didn't make fun of her for being the youngest and shyest. He was always patient with her and repeated instructions as many times as she needed. And he was smaller than the other grown ups, just like she was smaller than the other younglings. And he held her when she was scared and pet her head and never objected to her sleeping in his bed every night.

She was confident that she loved Ezra more than anyone else. Except maybe Kanan.

She waited patiently on the covers, ears perking up when the door opened and Ezra entered, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"I'm beat. Scooch over, Liraa, it's bedtime for Ezra too." She eagerly complied, latching onto him the moment he was settled in. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her like a treasured teddy.

"Okay, I'm here. You can sleep now." He yawned.

Suddenly overtaken by a surge of affection, she nuzzled her head against his bearded cheek. He chuckled lowly, a pleasing rumble in his chest.

"Night night, Li. Sweet dreams."

\---

At exactly 11:57 pm, Pypey toddled into the room, his stuffed loth-wolf, a gift from Ezra, tucked under one arm.

"I had a scary dream." He said timidly, bulbous eyes gazing hopefully at the empty space at Ezra's side. Ezra smiled invitingly, letting Pypey clamber up onto the bed and wrapping his free arm securely around the youngling.

"What was your dream about?" Ezra asked conversationally. Pypey nervously grasped Ezra's shirt.

"You." He said. Ezra tilted his head towards Pypey.

"Me?"

"You-You said you didn't wanna train me anymore. You said you'd had enough of me."

"Oh, Pypey..." Ezra drew the ithorian closer to him. Pypey immediately clung to Ezra's neck, hiding his face. "I'll never get tired of you, I promise." Pypey made a satisfied sound, settling comfortably against Ezra. With Pypey settled in, Liraa gently butted her head against Ezra's, wanting his attention to be on her again. The action earned her a glare from Pypey.

"You always hog Ezra all to yourself." He muttered. Liraa stuck her tongue out at him, pressing closer to Ezra.

"Hey, no fighting." Ezra tiredly chided. The two kids nodded, abashed. Ezra's eyelids were becoming heavy, the warm weight of the two children comforting him like nothing else could. He squeezed them affectionately, starting to drift.

"Love you." Ezra murmured to them, finally surrendering himself to sleep.

"Love you too." They chimed. The three curled up together, contentment and affection filtering through the Force.

\---

Kanan peeked in the next morning, smiling when he saw Ezra fast asleep, arms thrown lazily around two younglings. Liraa smiled at him, placing a finger to her lips.

"Shhh." She whispered, "He's sleeping." Pypey nodded in agreement, waving to Kanan before returning his hand to Ezra's shirt.

Kanan nodded, backing out of the room and pulling the door closed. He shook his head fondly at the contentment rolling off the two younglings before setting off to find Hera.

Training could wait another hour or two.


End file.
